wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna z Bestiami
Wojna z Bestiamii to konflikt mający miejsce w 001.M42 w Imperium Nihilus. Wojna ta rozpoczęła się napaścią sił Orków, co jak się okazało było tylko preludium do nadchodzącej katastrofy. Vigilus, planeta kluczowa dla utrzymania Imperium, została zaatakowana przez Orków z Szypkiego Waaagh!, Kult Genokradów z Książąt Żebraków, Eldarów z Saim-Hann, Drukhari, oraz siły Chaosu w postaci infekcjii Kiłą Gellera, spowodowanej przybyciem okrętu Gwardii Śmierci do systemu. Dzięki interwencji Marneusa Calgara i Zakonów Marines zachowano równowagę i Vigilus nie upadł. Ogólny Zarys Vigilus Planeta Vigilus była czymś pomiędzy twierdzą strażniczą a bazą dla dalszych podbojów. Dla Lorda Komandora Imperium, Roboute Guillimana to miejsce było arcyważnym punktem na mapie galaktyki i rozmieszczono tam wiele Regimentów Gwardii oraz siły Adeptus Mechanicus, które formują drugą linię obrony przeciwko Chaosowi z zewnątrz Bramy Cadiańskiej. Przeddzień inwazji xenos, Vigilus był wielkim światem, którego rozdzielały tylko ufortyfikowane rezerwuary. Pustkowia pomiędzy miastami były ciężkie do pokonania, niczym bezkresne oceany. Lecz nie nie były to tylko jałowe tereny, lecz także hydrofagowe - miejscami skład chemiczny ich wydm pyłowych był tak słony, że w ciągu kilku godzin mógł wysuszyć nagie ciało. Burze piaskowe utrudniały znacznie podróżowanie, zwłaszcza na zachodzie, gdzie częstym zjawiskiem była burza, znana jako Wir Vhulian. Wydmy skrywały ponadto łowne stworzenia, czekające tylko na nieuważnych podróżnych. Cennymi były rzadkie obszary ziemi żyznej na planecie, ale szalejąca industrializacja spowodowała, że większość z nich przekształciła się w miejskie metropolie zwane Rozległymi Ulami. Były one tak duże, że tworzyły całe kontynenty. Władzę nad światem sprawował Planetarny Gubernator Lucienne Agamemnus IX - ta dynastia nadzorowała sprawy planety z Hyperii, z iglicy stolicy, Saint Haven, przez tysiąclecia. Jednak planeta słynęła z bycia twierdzą Adeptus Mechanicus. Relatywna bliskość Vigilusa do Strefy Wojny Stygius sprawiał, że służył on jako stacja dla nadchodzących sił Imperium, w tym Kosmicznych Wilków i różnych Legionów Skitarii. Samo umiejscowienie sprawiło, że stał się cennym nabytkiem, ale też jego eksport siły witalnej był także niezbędny dla imperialnej machiny wojennej. Vigilus był kiedyś jednym ze stu imperialnych światów w Segmentum Obscurus uważanym za ważny przede wszystkim dla zaopatrzenia wojennego i siły roboczej, którą wytwarzał. Głównym eksportem tej planety była wyjątkowa technologia obronna. Adeptus Mechanicus z Vigilus zostali pobłogosławieni STC dla technologii psychotechnicznych Tarcz Energetycznych klasy Bastion i został usankcjonowany przez Marsa, aby wprowadzić je do produkcji. Tarcze przed uformowaniem Cicatrix Maledictum chroniły populację przed zagrożeniami. Te czynniki i powstanie Wielkiej Wyrwy sprawiły, że Vigilus stał się łakomym kąskiem dla licznych wrogów Imperium Ludzkości. Rozległe Ule Vigilus i ważne lokacje *'Hyperia '- znajduje się tu Stolica Saint's Heaven i siedziba Munistorum *'Megaborealis '- Ul należy do Adeptus Mechanicus. Bardzo bogaty w surowce mineralne, uznany za jeden z najgroźniejszych kontynentów Vigilus. Dom Imperialnych Rycerzy i Legionu Collegia Titanica. *'Mortwald '- dobrze broniony ul, najbardziej zaludniony i główny producent żywności i leków. Pod władzą brata gubernatora, który ponoć magazynuje własne środki do obrony ula (bądź planuje rewoltę), w tym wedle plotek pociski Deathstrike. *'Oteck '- źródło wody dla miliardów mieszkańców planety, rezerwuary pod kontrolą Astra Militarum i Mechanicus. *'Zguba Kaelaca' - lodowe tereny, źródło wody i surowców mineralnych. Mechanicus wydobywa tu ezoteryczne kamienie, niezwykle cenne. Powiada się, że jest tu też Brama Osnowy, z której korzystają Mroczni Eldarzy. *'Neo-vellum '- jedyny księżyc Vigilus. Twierdza Administratum, które pilnuje porządku biurokratycznego i nadzoruje loty kosmiczne. *'Dirkden '- porzucone przez Dynastię Agamemnusów, Dirkden jest domem dla wielu wyrzutków i bandytów. Pomiędzy nimi kryje się coś gorszego... *'Dontoria '- mocno przeludniony teren, źródło siły ludzkiej. *'Storvhal '- ul znany z wulkanów i produkcji energii korzystającej z siły powyższych. *'Winda Omnizjasza' - cud techniki Mechanicum. Winda Omnisjasza (ang. The Omnissiah Hoist) położona w Megaborealis jest tak wielka, że jej czubek jest niemal nie widoczny. Łączy ona planetę ze stacją kosmiczną Sacrus Tora Hawking, skąd z lodowych asteroid wydobywana jest woda. Wielka Wyrwa Na krótko przed konfliktem, Vigilus nawiedził kataklizm, który podzielił galaktykę na dwie połówki. Cicatrix Maledictum rozdarł galaktykę od północnego-zachodu, od Oka Terroru po Anomalię Hadesa na południowym zachodzie. Poza kilkoma miejscami przejście przez tą barierę było niemożliwym. Niebo nad planetą zmieniło się i wielu obawiało się, że to koniec planety, że zostanie pochłonięta. Zamiast tego, gdy wirujące mgławice rozpraszały się, wydawało się, że Vigilus trzymał Cicatrix Maledictum na dystans. Dziwna egida planety łączyła go ze Światem Rycerskim Dharrovar i odległej planety Sangua Terra, tworząc korytarz znany jako Rękawice Nachmunda. Nie wiadomo co pozwala na to, że jest to wolne przejście, ale dla Imperium Nihilus to jedyna droga łącząca je z Terrą. O ile świat jak nigdy dotąd był pełny życia, tak i jego wrogowie nie sypali gruszek na popiół. Generałowi Zdrajców oraz Mistrzowie Xenos patrzyli na ten świat, ja na nagrodę, po którą warto sięgnąć. Siły Drukhari z arktycznych rejonów, poprzez tamtejszy portal, prowadzili zbrojne rajdy, podczas gdy emisariusze z Światostatku Saim-Hann nieśli wieści o nadchodzącej katastrofie. Ludzie w miastach-ulach w panice gotowi byli zaufać kultom, ukrywającym się pod miejskimi murami. Ironicznie - zamiast spokoju zastaną wkrótce anarchię... Wkrótce doszło do pomniejszych potyczek i strajków w fabrykach. Lecz Wojna z Bestiami miała dopiero nadejść.thumb|center|600px|Vigilus i jego księżyc, Neo-vellum Adnotacja: Czas Mogą pojawiać się dwa rodzaje datowania: stary, klasyczny i nowy, który zaczął być używany wraz z pojawieniem się Cicatrix Maledictum. Po uformowaniu się Wielkiej Wyrwy doszło do różnych zaburzeń w czasie i zaczęto używać okresu '''Po Powstaniu Cicatrix Maledictum', które stanowiło nową epokę w historii galaktyki. I tak Guilliman wraz z Ordo Chronos utworzyli nowy system.'' Przykład dla Vigilant: 1.1 Po VCM '''bądź '''1.1+ VCM: *''1 - rok bądź lata po otwarciu Wyrwy.'' *''.1 - pierwsza liczba po kropce oznacza chronosegmenty, gdzie jeden chromosegment to 8 godzin.'' *''Po VCM - to Vigilant Cicatrix Maledictum, czas mierzony po pojawieniu się Wielkiej Wyrwy nad Systemem Vigilus, dla Baala to byłoby BCM. Czas może być mierzony Przed i Po 'Cicatrix (czasem przedstawiany -/+). *''.M42 - wydarzenie dzieje się w 42 Milenium.'' Tak więc wydarzenie miało miejsce Rok i Osiem godzin po Uformowaniu Cicatrix Maledictum Vigilant w 42 Tysiącleciu. ''A teraz przykład wydarzenia sprzed powstania Cicatrix: '''0.9 Przed VCM bądź 0.9- VCM:'' Wydarzenie ma miejsce 3 dni przed powstaniem Wyrwy. 3 dni to 72h, które dzieląc na chromosegmenty dają liczbę 9 (72:8=9). Faza I thumb|center|500px Sytuacja Vigilus w okresie 1.921 Po VCM - (Rok i 307 dni po Uformowaniu Cicatrix Maledictum Vigilant) Orkowe Prędkoświry Przybycie SzypkiegoWaaagh! thumb|500px|Symbol Wrednych Słońc KrooldakkiPierwszym wielkim zagrożeniem dla Vigilus było przybycie Orków. Pod koniec 41 Milenium wiele okrętów wpadło w działanie burz osnowy i losowo zaczęła wychodzić z osnowy. Flota Orków została "wypluta" do Systemu Vigilus. Orkowie nie planowali konkretnego podboju, raczej chwytali okazję do dobrej walki. Okręty Orków, Skauy i ich liczne, pomniejsze wahadłowce uderzyły w pustynię pomiędzy Rozległymi Ulami. Ci, którzy przeżyli "lądowanie" , chronieni przez bąblopodobne pola energetyczne, szybko zebrali złom i rozpoczęli budowę orkowych fortec, które będą znane jako Miasta Szmelcu (ang. Scrap Cities), skąd będą mogli rozpocząć ataki na pobliskie osiedla. Brak organizacji nie przeszkadzał im zbytnio, bowiem nadrabiali braki liczebnością i znaczną siłą ognia. Ich liczba jak i agresywność zaskoczyła gwardzistów. Orkowi Mekaniacy budowali pojazdy bojowe, szybkie i głośne. Pojazd za pojazdem wychodził z ich warsztatów i szybko horda za hordą rozpoczęli inwazję. SzypkieWaaagh! prowadził Naczelny Szypki Szef (ang. Supreme Speedlord), Krooldakka. Pierwsze Uderzenie thumb|280px|Prędkoświry z Miast SzmlecuOrkowie gdy pierwszy raz natarli na jeden z Uli, przestraszyli się na widok otaczającego go pola energetycznego. Najedźźcy ograniczyli się tedy do atakowania konwojów i pancernych regimentów chroniących podróżujących dygnitarzy od miasta do miasta. Nie znając umiaru w ściganiu się, zielonskórzy konkurowali pomiędzy sobą po całej planecie, a wielu zapuszczało się nawet w rejony działalności Wiru Vhulian. W końcu Wielka Wyrwa skończyła rosnąć i zatrzymała się na Anomalii Hadesa. Noctis Aeterna zaczął się, złowrogie emanacje burzowych sztormów przepełniły Vigilusa. Obrzęki psychicznego zakłócenia spowodowały nasilenie się plagi koszmarów w społeczeństwie, ale co gorsza, załamały się wszystkie psychotechniczne tarcze energetyczne, które utrzymywały Orków z miast Vigilusa. I wówczas okazało się, że wyścigi były użyteczne, albowiem wieści o zniknięciu barier rozeszły się w niecałą godzinę. Z tą wiedzą, Orkowie nie czekali na zaproszenie i rzucili się na miasta w straszliwych liczbach. Siły Imperium, Adeptus Mechanicus, Astra Militarum i Adepta Sororitas broniły rozpaczliwie miast, lecz obrona wszystkich na raz była arcytrudnym przedsięwzięciem. Pomimo to przez wiele dni opóźniali pochód Zielonoskórych. Nawet Ul Mortwald 'nie mógł powstrzymać na długo Orków i poszczególne dzielnice na skrajach leśnych i siedziby Rejuvenant zostały ograbione. Drukhari ze Zguby Kaelac 'thumb|320pxZguba Kaelac była zamarzniętym pustkowiem pełnym gór lodowych i lodowców. Znaleźć tam można tylko górników i arktyczne zwierzęta. I oczywiście tajemnice ukryte głęboko w śniegu. Był jednym z ostatnich obszarów naturalnie występującej wody na Vigilus, ale gdy Wielka Wyrwa się otworzyła, skurczyła się znacznie. Zguba była mało przydatna jako miejsce zamieszkania - los słynnego pioniera Jonsta Kaelaca jest tego wystarczającym dowodem. Jest to jednak nieocenione źródło czystej wody z tak zwanych lodowców wodnych, a lodowce kontynentu były intensywnie eksploatowane przez Adeptus Mechanicus. Na ogromnym kontynencie operacje wydobywcze, które obejmowały słoneczną stronę Zguby Kaelaca, ogromne silniki tnące odcinały doskonałe prostopadłościany lodu z frontów lodowca i krawędzi kraterów kontynentu. Wierła Venstran i Heliostrike przyniosły największą nagrodę, ujawniając makro-kamieniołomy Glacia Betus i Glacia Omicroid. Lecz ta lodowa kraina skrywała groźne tajemnice, w tym Bramę Osnowy, z której korzystali Drukhari. Początkowe etapy Wojny Bestii pokazały, że wojownicy Kabał Mrocznych Eldarów uderzają mocno i szybko w kriogeologiczną grupę górników, którzy próbowali wysysać wodę z Glacia Betus i Glacia Omicroid. To, co zaczęło się od czasu do czasu polowaniem, przerodziło się w wojnę na wielką skalę i w ciągu kilku miesięcy od pojawienia się Cicatrix na niebie Vigilusa połowa Zguby Kaelaca została pozbawiona życia. Stamtąd rozprzestrzenili swoje inwazje na zachodnie Dirkden i głęboko na południowe Oteck, a ich najazdy stają się coraz śmielsze i niszczące z każdym mijającym tygodniem. thumb|left|260px|Drukhari nie przyjmują reklamacjiNa czele sił najeźdźców znajdował się Kowen Odmieńców (ang. Conven of Altered), którzy podobnie jak Aeldari z Saim-Hann mieli niedokończone sprawy z imperialnymi siłami Vigilus. Kowen walczył z Roboute Guillimanem podczas Krucjaty Indomitus i chociaż jego wojownicy cofnęli się przed otwartym konfliktem, przegrupowali się w Commorragh, aby stworzyć straszny plan. Wyśledzili kilka elementów Ultramarines z daleka, zamierzając uderzyć w Prymarchę przez uderzenie w jego synów - i jeśli byliby w stanie wykorzystać w tym procesie specjalistów od tworzenia Primaris, tym lepiej. Kiedy usłyszeli, że wojownicy z Ultramaru mają wzmocnić Vigilus, pospieszyli do portalu osnowy w Zgubie Kaleac. Te siły uderzeniowe skierowały się prosto do południowych regionów Hyperii i Otecka, rozpoczynając takie wstrząsające i spektakularne ataki, które stały się tak znane, że obawiano się ich jakby to były Karnawały Bólu. Mimo że unikali otwartej wojny tam, gdzie było to możliwe, Drukhari zwabili, zaatakowali i miejscami porwali całe oddziały Ultramarines, które miałyby wysoką cenę w Mrocznym Mieście. Powstanie Książąt Żebraków thumb|208px|Symbol Książąt ŻebrakówDawno temu, 210.33- VCM.M41 stado Genokradów z wylęgarni planety Chancer's Vale wyruszyły w podróż na statku kosmicznym. Byli to Książęta Żebraków, jeden z Kultów Genokradów. Tylko jeden z nich dotarł do systemu Vigilus. Ale to wystarczało, by w sekrecie zbudować Dynastię, która powoli acz sukcesywnie będzie się rozrastać. Ten Genokrad ewoluował z czasem w Patriarchę, znanego jako Grandsire Wurm. Pod Megaborealis zbudował swoje gniazdo. Cykl za cyklem, dekady później zbudował pod planetą znaczne siły. Wieki później zaczęła się inwazja Zielonoskórych, co wywołało przedwczesne Ujawnienie Kultu. Po latach ukrycia i cierpliwej służby Imperium, czyli niegodnym życia, karmie ich Gwiezdnych Dzieci, nie mogli pozwolić na zaprzepaszczenie wszystkiego tylko z powodu przybycia Orków. Powstanie wybuchło we wszystkich Rozległych Ulach na Vigilusie i dzięki psychicznej koordynacji Grandsire Wurm i jego Nexos, wkrótce łupem padło wiele karawan i magazynów. Pułapki i zasadzki doprowadziły do szerzenia się anarchii. Rozległy Ul Dirkden thumb|394pxDirkden 'był niedofinansowany i słabo rozwinięty. Tutaj Książęta Żebraków osiągnęli taki przyczółek, że w niektórych podobszarach ich wierni przewyższali liczebnie niewierzących. Co więcej, kult opanował szeregi regimentów obronnych Dirkden, Straży Vigilant. Dzięki wcześniejszej infiltracji i działaniom liderów kultu, którzy wpływali na umysły skorumpowanych Tech-Magos udało im się zdobyć psalmy danych poziomu Alfa, co umożliwiło na tymczasowe wyłączenie Tarcz klasy Bastion w Dirkden. Tarcze od wieków chroniły Rozległe Ule i ich nagłe wyłączenie było podejrzane, zwłaszcza, że działo to się dosyć często od jakiegoś czasu. Lecz uznano, że było to winą działania Cicatrix Maledictum, zresztą przy akompaniamencie skorumpowanych Oficerów Gwardii Vigilant. thumb|308pxTak jak przypuszczali kultyści, panika ogarnęła ludzi, gdy SzypkieWaaagh! wkroczyło podczas jednej z przerw w działaniu tarcz. Nastąpiła panika, tak jak wiedzieli kultyści. To byli ci sami agenci kultyów, którzy wymyślili, aby odciągnąć część Regimentów Vigilant, a kodładniej 86., 94. i 313. w zakurzone pustkowia poza linią tarczy. Każdy Regiment został starannie dobrany do obowiązku obrony Rozległych Uli, ich oficerowie udzielali surowych zapewnień, że zostaną wciągnięci do murów, gdy tylko Tech-Magi uspokoją duchy maszyn. Cztery tysiące maszerowało od Punktu Rękawicy do Warsztatów Rescalid - na ich drodze stało około 15.000 Orków, lecz żołnierze wierzyli, że mają tam być tylko chwilę, aż Tarcze będą znowu działać. I wtedy doszło do Ujawnienia. Z kanałów wyszli kultyści i w z przewagą 10 do 1 zajęli miastowe zasoby militarne. Na zewnątrz doszło do masakry, Okrowie szybko zalali gwardzistów i niczym fala ogarnęli ich w swoje szpony. Nie wszyscy ci, którzy pozostali w Ulu byli skorumpowani, tak więc widząc zdradę, choć nie w pełni rozumiejąc co się dzieje, tysiące robotników przemysłowych, górników i innych pracowników zebrało swoje rodziny i skromne dobytek przed ucieczką przez Fort Hyperia-Dirkden. Ale to też działało na korzyść Książąt Żebraków. Zgniatając się w łachmanach lub zakładając kombinezony robotnicze, setki kultystów zmieszało się z falą uchodźców. W ten sposób ich klątwa została przeniesiona na południowe krańce Hyperii. Rozległy Ul Oteck thumb|left|310pxRównież w '''Oteck '''Książęta Żebraków uderzyli z przytupem. Jeśli Dirkden został wybrany ze względu na swoją słabość, Oteck został wybrany ze względu na jego strategiczne znaczenie. Jego ogromne zbiorniki, znane lokalnie jako '''Rozkopy '(ang. Hollows), były jednym z głównych źródeł wody Vigilus. W tak suchym i jałowym świecie każdy zbiornik był tak cenny jak jezioro płynnego adamantium. Bitwa o kontrolę nad Oteckiem była o wiele bardziej zażarta niż ta w Dirkden. Mimo to, dzięki ich całkowitemu fanatyzmowi, Książęta byli w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad Rozkopem Greigan i zacząć zatruwać wodę pitną miliardów podstępnym genetycznym skażeniem... Imperium w Potrzasku Sytuacja Vigilus była nieciekawa, delikatnie mówiąc. Pomimo, że świat nie był całkowicie odcięty od reszty Imperium, jasnym było, iż nadchodzą mroczne czasy. Wielka Wyrwa była widoczna na niebie, lecz jako nic więcej jak fioletowa plama w świetle dnia, lecz nocą Cicatrix Maledictum przypomina usta, skrzywione w grymasie krzyku. Koszmary zaczęły pojawiać się w głowach ludzi podczas snu, nawet w głowach Mechanicus, gdzie logika ma zastępować uczucia. Bunty, złe wieści i inwazja Orków były solą dla oczów władz, czyli '''Rady Aquilariańskiej (ang. The Aquilarian Council). Adeptus Arbites, bądź też częściej lokalne siły Astra Militarum krwawo dławiły wszelkie rewolty, nim te mogły zagrozić bogaczom. A ci szukali sposobności na zarobek na obecnym konflikcie. Po wieściach, że bunty mogą być czymś gorszym niż zakładano początkowo, rozpoczęto masowe prześladowania. Dziwne znaki dostrzeżono na wielu murach i ważnych ścieżkach - świadkowie twierdzili, że to jakieś potwory z czterema ramionami. Do tej pory Radni spoglądali z bezpiecznych murów, zza Tarcz Energetycznych na wydarzenia, Orkowe najazdy, a teraz w środku coraz częściej słychać było szepty o xenos. To wystarczyło, aby ci, którzy posiadali władzę, wzmocnili swoją obronę - ich instynktem było szukanie własnego bezpieczeństwa ponad wszystkimi innymi problemami. Ministorum zapewniło, że siły zbrojne, nad którymi sprawowali największą władzę - Zakonów rezydentów Adepta Sororitas i zawsze wiernej Gwardii Vigilus - pozostały pod ręką w Saint’s Haven, mimo że najbliższe skupiska Xenos znajdowały się w odległości kilkuset kilometrów. Adeptus Mechanicus wycofał wiele ze swoich oddziałów i poszukiwaczy wody z Bane Kaelaca, choć główna część załogi pozostała do zdobycia wody. Kiedy przemysł Vigilusa się załamał, częstotliwość konwojów, które przekraczały pustkowia w misjach eksportowych lub delegacjach handlowych zwalniały w zastraszającym tempie. Co gorsza, Prędkoświry, które używały tych pustynnych ziem jako miejsc do polowań, były bezlitosne. Kierownictwo Vigilusa rozpoczęło niepewne kontrataki, ale priorytetowo traktowało własne bezpieczeństwo, odkładając na bok sojusze i pakty na rzecz własnego bezpieczeństwa. Bitwa o Cieknącą Deltę thumb|350pxNa środkowo-zachodnim skraju kontynentu Megaborealis zostało oblężone na wiele godzin po tym, jak upadły tarcze. Na najdalszym, zachodnim punkcie, znanym jako Cieknąca Delta (ang. Seeping Delta), w miejscu, gdzie spływ stał się polem bitwy. Niewiele było terenów zabudowanych, albowiem sam grunt był skażony. Miało to znaczenie, albowiem tamtejsze hiper kwasowa gleba przyczyniała się do zatonięcia pojazdów Orków i ciężkiego marszu Skitarii. Dwie piechoty zderzyły się ze sobą. Z pragmatyzmem, ten który dawno zapomniał pojęcie honoru, Fabrykator Vosch z Megaborealis 'nakazał podpalić Cieknącą Deltę. Gdy Orkowie się zebrali, ogarniając obrońców miasta, 600 Łamaczy Katafronów z miotaczami podpaliło całą Deltę. Fabrykator nakazał rozlać rafinowany promethium na całym obszarze, więc cała ziemia została pochłonięta przez płynny ogień. Orkowie spłonęli, zamienieni w żywe pochodnie. Skitarii płonęli wraz z nimi - wszyscy ocaleni Rdzawi (Sicariańscy), wyposażeni w przeciw-pożarne pancerze, ruszyli później do operacji oczyszczania. Ci wyspecjalizowani zabójcy mieli za zadanie zlikwidować ocalałych Orków i uniemożliwić ich przywódcom ucieczkę do miasta. To było zwycięstwo, ale zostało okupione przy niesamowicie wysokich kosztach. Nadzieja Spada z Nieba thumb|220pxImperium nie mogło tolerować tego chaosu w nieskończoność i wkrótce przybyli najdoskonalsi wojownicy Imperatora, super ludzie - Kosmiczni Marines. Pierwsi przybyli Astartes z Zakonu 'Żelaznych Dłoni wraz z ich sukcesorami, Zakonem Mosiężnych Pazurów. Natychmiast wyruszyli z pomocą, gdy tylko dotarły do nich wieści o ataku Orków na rozległe ule Vigilusa. Wymagało to wielkiej ostrożności i talentu nawigatorów, albowiem Cicatrix powodował olbrzymie zakłócenia. Lecz synowie Gorgona nie poddawali się i dotarli do systemu. Wychodząc z Immaterium, z katedr Barek dostrzec można było orkowe statki - było ich niewiele, gdyż Orkowie wierzyli, że podbój planety będzie trwać krótko, co okazało się ułudą, gdy natrafili na Tarcze klasy Bastion. Kardan Stronos, Mistrz Zakonu Żelaznych Dłoni, nie czekał na zaproszenie i wraz z hukiem dział oraz sykiem wystrzeliwanych torped oznajmił, że Marines Imperatora przybyli wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Szybko Barki i Krążowniki ustawiły się nad orbitą i rozpoczęły zrzut kapsuł w okolice rozległych uli. Rozpoczął się desant na Orkowe pozycje. Niedługo potem dotarły Kosmiczne Wilki pod komendą Dowódcy Bitewnego Primaris Haldora Lodowoskórego z Wielkiej Kompani Ragnara Czarnogrzywego i rozpoczęły rajd na Ul Oteck, gdzie jak się dowiedzieli doszło do infekcji xenos. Jedna z eskadr Thunderhawków, która wylądowała na Ulu Megaborealis natrafiła na inny rodzaj wroga. Bitwa o Rozległy Ul Megaborealis thumb|left|366pxOd kiedy Książęta Żebraków ujawnili swoją obecność, obrońcy planety zmuszeni byli do prowadzenia dwóch wojen równocześnie. Rada Aquilariańska wysłała siły z Hyperii, na jakie mogli sobie pozwolić. Chcieli jak najszybciej przywrócić porządek na ulicach Megaborealis, gdzie iglica ula zniszczona przez ostrzał z dystansu i równocześnie tak upadła, że uformowała most pozwalający przekroczyć Orkom barierę. W tym czasie patrole Adeptus Arbites i Adepta Sororitas wpadli w pułapkę po wkroczeniu na tereny zajęte przez Kult. Również gwardziści trafili na pułapki i wkrótce zginęli, rozrywani przez Aberranty. Konwoje z uchodźcami uciekały na tereny nie zajęte przez Orków, sądząc, że tam będzie bezpiecznie.Większość sił powietrznych Vigilus skupiła się na atakowaniu przemieszczających się plemion zielonoskórych, bombardując je i kluczowe lokacje przed nimi, by spowolnić ich marsz. Prędkoświry szybko rozpierzchły się, a część natrafiła na tereny zrzutów kapsuł z marines. Doszło do wielu potyczek (co akurat było dla Orków miłym przeżyciem - albo i nie). Rozpoczęto ewakuację kluczowego personelu miasta, co było utrudnione działaniem kultystów. W ciągu dni podwójny atak Orków i Kultu rozdzielił struktury dowodzenia Vigilusem. thumbPomimo, że cały kontynent Megaborealis był wciągnięty w konflikt, to na początku walki toczyły się tylko na pomniejszym ulu Scelerus, osadzonym na południu. Zaopatrywał on w energię niezliczoną ilość fabryk Megaborealis. Gdy Orkowie po raz pierwszy uderzyli w planetę, dowódca Ula Scelerus, Kapłan Maszyny Magos Dominus''' Ipluvius XIV, badał przez 80 dni niebo, zaintrygowany aberracjami w kosmosie. Magos dowodził Wydmowymi Pełzaczami Onager w walce z Orkami. Pomimo ciężkich zniszczeń okolicy, same kluczowe instalacje były nietknięte. Po odrzuceniu kolejnych sił na nowo zaczął studiować wyrwę. Jednak podczas kolejnej burzy piaskowej grupy Komandosów dostała się i wyłączyła Tarcze, na co Orkowie w obozach zareagowali w normalny dla siebie sposób - z wrzaskiem i śmiechem wskoczyli na motocykle i pędem ruszyli w miasto. Niepowstrzymana fala wybijała sobie drogę, wielkie splufy eliminowały kolejnych obrońców. Zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, Ipluvius XIV zamarł. Skitarri i maszyny czekały na jego rozkaz, lecz ten, albo na wskutek mocy osnowy, która badał za długo, albo może przez działanie Książąt Żebraków, zaniemógł. Albo ogarnął go strach. W każdym razie jego ludzie musieli radzić sobie sami, bez wsparcia pobliskich Imperialnych Rycerzy z '''Legionu Ferroxus, które czekały w hangarach Scalerus. Zagłada od środka Kontynent trząsł się od butów Zielonoskórych, obrońcy robili co mogli, ale nie mogli wygrać, gdy zostali ogarnięci przez wrogów tak z zewnątrz jak i od środka. Gdy Kultyści Genokradów ujawniali się w Megaborealis, upadały kolejne placówki obronne. Sekta Wijącego Smoka, komórka Książąt pod Slygaxxem Prorokiem, uderzyli w najbardziej newralgiczne pozycje. Wykradli, przy dużych stratach, pociski wirowe (ang.'' vortex missiles) i podłożyli je w hangarach. I tu dokonali największej szkody - pociski te podłożyli pod nogami... Tytana bojowego klasy Warlord ''Dominatus Rex. Wybuch można było mierzyć w megatonach, a siła była tym większa, ponieważ wybuch pociągnął reakcję łańcuchową i ogień strawił wszystkie Tytany. Najcenniejsza broń na kontynencie została zniszczona, przy okazji rujnując dużą część ula. Dopiero gdy Arcymagos Nestum Caldrike zobaczył wadliwe działanie Ipluviusa XIV, nakazał go umieścić w krio-kapsule i zajął jego miejsce, Adeptus Mechanicus zdołali złożyć się do skoordynowanego wysiłku i wrócili do wojny. Caldrike udowodnił, że jest odpowiedzialnym wodzem. Wraz z wsparciem Kompani Klanu Kaargul Żelaznych Dłoni, niedawno przybyłych, zatrzymał rewoltę genokradzkich kultystów w krytycznym momencie i sprawił, że rozpoczęły się krwawe walki na ulicach miast. Gdyby nie marines, prawdopodobnie wszystko byłoby stracone. Imperium Kontratakuje Inwazja Orków zaskoczyła władze planety, lecz nie oficerów Astra Militarum i gdy jasnym stało się, że mają do czynienia z prawdziwą hordą niemal natychmiast wezwano pod broń poborowych, z magazynów rozdano błogosławione karabiny laserowe i wszelkiego rodzaju ochraniacze. Samoloty typu Walkiria i Wendeta wniosły się w powietrze, a na nich szykowali się do boju weterani i Szturmowcy, którzy nie mogli doczekać się walki. Niektóre z opancerzonych konwojów z misją dotarcia z zapasami do ważnych placówek dotarła na miejsce bez większych strat. Było to ważne - konwój z paliwem pozwolił Storvhal wzmocnić Fort Kaphinus siłą ludzką na wiele godzin przed atakiem Orkowych Komandosów. Walkirie ze szwadronu "Uskrzydlony Graal"przenosiły odziały niszczące, które atakowały ciężarówki i inne pojazdy Zielonoskórych, dokonując zrzutu w okolicy Fabryki Rzeziblach niedaleko Runthive i przed świtem zamieniając ją w kupę gruzu. Na pustkowiach miało dojść do wielkiej bitwy - na horyzoncie widać było kolumny Chimer i Leman Russów, z drugiej strony krzyki burszujów Prędkoświrów. Wkrótce wybuchom, krzykom, dźwiękom broni laserowej i kulom z spluf nie było końca. Straty po obu stronach były wielkie, pierwsze konwoje Imperialnej Gwardii zostały zmiażdżone pod butami Orków, podczas gdy artyleria dziesiątkowało ich własne pojazdy na tyle szybko, że Mekaniacy nie mieli co zbierać. Jednak siły Imperilalne nie były wstanie ich wszystkich wybić, a z każdą godziną losy bitwy zdawały się odmieniać. Dźwięk bitwy tak wielkiej i krwawej przyciągał pozostałe grupy Orków, którzy niczym komary wyczuwając pot, ruszyli ku pobojowisku. Pomimo odciągnięcia części sił od Ula, bitwę należy uznać za przegraną. Za epitafium należy uznać Bitwę w Wąwodzie Żałoby (ang. Battle of Mourning Gorge). Wąwóz Żałoby thumb|370pxNa południe od Megaborealis doszło do zniszczenia 121. Grupy Bojowej Pancernych Goliathów - dokonał tego jeden Ork-maniak. Fragbad Squigbitter miał nadzorować rajd SzypkiegoWaaagh! na Wąwóz Żałoby. On i jego banda wspięli się na klif, po to, by ujrzeć blokadę Astra Militarum na końcu kanionu i baterie artylerii szykowanej do wsparcia piechoty. Nim SzypkieWaagh! wpadło w pułapkę, Squigbiter wkradł się i umieścił kijbomby, tyle ile mógł unieść (Orkowie potrafią przemycić swoją broń, nosząc ją w dłoniach, zębach i innych w miejscach, gdzie przeważnie się tego nie robi) wprost pod Wyrzutnią Pocisków Deathstrike. Wybuch był tak duży, że zawalił się klif wprost na dolinę i żołnierzy. W rezultacie eksplozji bandy Prędkoświrów przebiły się do Storvhal i przecięły ważną trasę zaopatrzeniową. Obrona Hyperii - Droga ku Zwycięstwu thumb|left|330pxRozległy Ul Hyperia był długo broniony przez Gwardię Vigilus i Adepta Sororitas z Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani. Orkowie próbowali ich złamać, lecz nie dawali rady, choć zajęli zatokę na ponad rok nim przybyli marines z Mosiężnych Pazurów. Wykorzystując zniszczone budynki czyniąc z nich punkty oporu i okupując się walczyli z Orkami, blokując ich jak najdłużej się dało. Pomimo złej sytuacji, rozkazy Rady Aquilariańskiej były jednak jasne - utrzymać pozycję, by oddalić próby ataku z zaskoczenia bądź skrytobójstwa na władców systemu. thumb|120px|Symbol Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej PaniPrzez to nie mogli kontratakować i Orkowie choć pokonywani zawsze wracali, mogli się przegrupować i znów nękać obrońców. Do czasu przybycia właśnie Mosiężnych Pazurów. Marines byli młotem, a obrońcy kowadłem - Zielonoskórzy zostali uwięzieni na ulicach Ula. Południowe dzielnice pozostały pod kontrolą Imperium. Dzięki gorliwości Pazurów i ich krwawej taktyce (czyli po prostu bij-zabij!) powoli miasto było wyzwalane spod buta xenos. Choroba Dontorii thumb|left|346pxRozległy Ul Dontoria był największym i najbardziej zaludnionym regionem Vigilus. Powiedzieć, że był przeludniony, to tak jak powiedzieć, że po nocy wstaje dzień. I to tu jeden z najmroczniejszych i najstarszych wrogów Ludzkości postanowił uderzyć. Chaos i anarchia panowały na ulicach Dontorii panowały już przed uformowaniem Cicatrix Maledictum. Czarnorynkowi Baronowie i carowie kontrolowali Ul. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych rozbudowywali się i prowadzili wojny gangów. Budowle pod ich kontrolą były rozbudowywane wzdłuż i wszerz, po to, by ugruntować swoją władzę. W istocie budynki sąsiadowały ze sobą i było mało miejsca do poruszania się swobodnie. Wchodzenie na niższe poziomy było samobójstwem. Drukhari ze Zguby Kaelac najeżdżali Ul i tym razem nie wahali się wykorzystać sytuację. Widząc swoją szansę, Kultyści Książąt Żebraków rozpoczęli infekcję niższych poziomów. Lecz zguba przyszła z innej strony. thumb|364px|Atak jednego z Zainfekowanych Kiłą Gellera2.230- VCM wcześniej do portu Dontorii przybył statek. Był on starożytny i wydawał się częściowo organiczny i mechaniczny. Z jego wnętrza wydostawało się paskudztwo - nie czekając długo garnizon doku otworzył ogień i przy użyciu Autodział Icarus próbowali go zniszczyć. Chroniła go jednak silna bariera. Tak więc gwardziści i Arbitatorzy okrążyli go, tylko po to, by ujrzeć mutanty, ciała pół mechaniczne, pół przegniłe - byli to Zainfekowani Kiłą Gellera. Szybko ich pokonano, lecz oprócz nich ujawnił się oddział Gwardzistów Śmierci, tych samych, którzy wcześniej brali udział w ataku na Ultramar. Pomimo ostrzału, ci byli nie wrażliwi na ataki imperialnych. Użyli Zainfekowanych jako tarczy i spierzchli pod niższe poziomy. Przez Noctis Aeterna i atak na Vigilusa pościg nie mógł być kontynuowany. Wielu jednak pośród gwardzisótw i Arbitatorów rozumiało zagrożenie i zeszło na dół, gdzie część nic nie znalazła, a część znalazła swoją zgubę. Tempestor Naiod nakazał zbombardować teren o średnicy dwóch mil i uznał, że to koniec zagrożenia. Mylił się. Dziwna plaga zaczęła nękać ludzi i stało się jasnym, że uczniowie Ojca Plag Nurgla rozpoczęli własną grę. W Litmus Dock doszło do zakażenia dziwną chorobą wielu ludzi. Według Delarique du Languille, Wolnej Handlarz, była to infekcja Kiłą Gellera. Badając dzielnicę Doków Litmus, du Languille uważała, że to właśnie Marines Chaosu przynieśli ze sobą tego wirusa i wypuścili go nim schowali się pod ziemię. Wkrótce zarażonych było mnóstwo, a na ich czele stali tzw. Pokręceni Władcy (ang. Twisted Lords). Jej raport dla Rady Aquilariańskiej wskazywał na objęcie kwarantanną całego Ula, choć czuła, że może być za późno. Bitwa o Oteck thumb|362px|Haldor w walce z Aberrantami KultuW Oteck Kosmiczne Wilki Haldora Lodowoskórego, dowódcy z Wielkiej Kompani Ragnara Czarnogrzywego ruszyły do boju. Wilki były jednymi z pierwszych, którzy dotarli do pożartego konfliktem Vigilusa i przybyli tylko kilka miesięcy po Żelaznych Dłoniach i Mosiężnych Pazurach. Wraz z oddziałami Gwardii rozprawiali się z potężnymi siłami Książąt Żebraków. Cały teren był skażony, co było efektem zatrucia wody przez Kult. Armie mutantów nacierały na pozostałych przy życiu Gwardzistów. Wilki kontratakowały, lecz nie docenili wroga. Zostali odcięci, po wyburzeniu części budynków i musieli stawiać opór licznym siłom hybryd i genokradów wspieranych przez mutanty. Lodowoskóry i jego łowczy wyczuwali przywódców Kultu dzięki swoim niezwykle rozwiniętym zmysłom powonienia. Odnaleźli Kieł Spragnionego Smoka, czyli część Kultu. thumb|left|322px|Wilki oczyszczają ulice z kultystówPrzedzierając się przez labirynt rur, Wilki przebijały się dalej, omijając bądź rozbrajając pułapki po drodze, nie wspominając o hordach Neofitów i Akolitów. Napotkali też Niosącego Ikonę, Gilgas Vendella oraz towarzyszącego mu Abominanta, Bregga, lecz nawet oni nie powstrzymali szturmu Haldora. Ostatnie pułapki mogły ich zatrzymać, gdyby nie interwencja Drednota Redemtora Asgera Zamrożonego. Drednot miażdżył przed sobą wrogów i oczyszczał ścieżkę. Haldor chciał wykorzystać pułapki przeciwko ich twórcom i zawiadomił przez vox braci, by ci zgromadzili materiały wybuchowe, które wybuchną o wyznaczonej porze. Chciał zawalić część miasta i odciąć ludność od skażonej wody. Wybuch zatrząsł całym Ulem. Na pól mili Rozkop Greigan zawalił się aż do najniższych poziomów i zablokował przepływ zatrutej wody na inne Ule. Pozostałości regionu zostały zajęte przez żołnierzy Imperium. To wydarzenie zaiste było warte opowiadań, sagi przy ogniskach Fenrisu, bowiem zatrzymał rozprzestrzenianie się infekcji. Kosmiczne Wilki rozpoczęły oczyszczanie Ula z genokradów. Później, 4.123 po VCM, czyli podczas II Fazy Wojny Bestii, pojawili się członkowie Szwadronów Śmierci, którzy stwierdzili, że woda jest zbyt zanieczyszczona i nie da się jej już używać, podobnie jak pozostałe rezerwuary. Planetarne zapasy wody były uszczuplone straszliwie. Mimo to jeśli Oteck nie może być uratowane, to inne metropolie ocaleją. Faza II thumb|center|530px Wojna Bestii wkroczyła w drugą fazę, działalność Xenos została wykryta na powierzchni całej planety. Po upadku tarcz energetycznych, Orkowie rozpoczęli oblężenie Rozległych Uli, podczas gdy Kultyści Genokradów porzucili skryte napaści, ujawnili się i rozpoczęli wojnę totalną. Podsumowując: Vigilus był w sytuacji niezwykle nie korzystnej, lecz tak jak rzekł Roboute Guilliman - wiele światów upadło, lecz Vigilus nie podzieli ich losu. Wysłano Marneusa Augustusa Calgara, by ten utrzymał ten świat. Oprócz Orków i Kultu Książąt Żebraków, na Vigilusie dostrzeżono aktywność Drukhari, Aeldari i sił Chaosu, przede wszystkim infekcję Nurgle'a. Przybycie Aeldari Eldarzy ze Światostatku Saim-Hann wysłali grupę uderzeniową, która thumb|left|230px|Wietrzny Jeżdziec z Saim-Hannma dokonać zamachu na życie ukrytego sługi Tzeentcha, Zmieniającego Ścieżki. Vannadan Podżegacz, bo to o nim mowa, był głosicielem wiary w Chaos i przemieszczał się od Ula do Ula zwiększając wpływy Chaosu, co w przyszłości mogłoby spowodować niemałą anarchię. Aeldari nie mogli na to pozwolić. I tak siły Aeldari złożone z dowodzącego Autarchy Rhyloor z Klanu Moirec i Mistycznego Proroka Qelanaris ruszyły przez Zgubę Kaelac, dzięki umiejętnościom Qelanaris omijając swoich mrocznych kuzynów. Szli zgodnie ze ścieżką wytyczoną im przez Proroka Anvirra Keltoca, który przewidział upadek Vigilus spowodowany wpływem Vannadana. I tak jak przewidział znaleźli go i zabili, przy czym natrafili na oddział Gwardii Imperialnej. Raport o ich obecności dotarł do Radu Aquailriańskiej na Hyperii. Władcy planety słysząc o udziale Eldarów w zabijaniu cywili na ulicach sprawił, że ci wzięli ich za Drukhari, a w każdym razie ich odłam. Już wcześniej widziano takich osobników w Oteck i Dirkden. Nakazano odwetu i powietrzne jednostki Szturmowców otoczyli Eldarów. Qelanaris chciał paktować, próbować wyjaśnić ich pobudki. I spotkał odpowiedź w postaci ognia. Rhyloor padł i wielu Eldarów, lecz Qelanaris i resztka ocalałych wycofała się, przy tym obiecając zemstę. Mistyczny Prorok zebrał ile mógł kamieni dusz i popędził ku bramom osnowy. Pomimo ostrzeżeń Rady Proroków, Qelanaris uruchomił wiele maszyn zemsty i szykował się do powrotu na Vigilis. Przybycie Kolejnych Aniołów Śmierci thumb|354pxMarines nie próżnowali na Vigilusie: w Megaborealis Żelazne Dłonie pomagały Mechanicum w walce z Orkami i Kultem, a z kolei ich sukcesorzy, Mosiężne Pazury powstrzymywały Orków w Hyperii i odciągały ich od stolicy (i Rady). Kosmiczne Wilki wyruszyły do Oteck i nie zaszczycili powitaniem pozostałych marines. Przeto ich ataki nie były skoordynowane. Żaden z Zakonów nie wysłał przedstawicieli do stolicy, by zgodnie z protokołem przywiać się z lokalną władzą. Zamiast bawić się z biurokratami woleli skomunikować się ze swoimi braćmi spoza systemu. Okręty tych Zakonów minęły podczas podróży wiele planet oblężonych przez siły Chaosu. Kronikarze próbowali przebić się przez Wyrwę i wezwać posiłki. Próba normalnej komunikacji, poprzez Astropatów była niemożliwa, nawet najlepsi z nich by nie podołaliby. Lecz strach przed rozdarciem umysłu na dwa był mniejszy niż poczucie obowiązku dla Kronikarzy i wkrótce wieści dotarły do Imperium Sanctus, czyli tej strony gdzie była Terra. Wkrótce Zakony zebrały floty i ruszyli w paszczę Rękawic Nachmunda. W trakcie podróży do Vanatis IX, Marneus Calgar '''miał wizję od swojego starego przyjaciela, Varro Tiguriusa. Uszczęśliwił się widokiem kronikarza, mimo że to była astralna forma Naczelnego Kronikarza. Gdy dotknął Calgara, ten zobaczył wizję, straszliwe i bardzo ważne. Zwykły człowiek, a nawet marines oszalałby od takich obrazów, lecz nawet pomijając ulepszenia Calgara, dzięki którym stał się Primaris, ten był wielkim wojownikiem tak ciałem jak i duchem. '''Wysoka Rada Macragge potrzebowała jego miecza i tarczy w Imperium Nihilus - sam Prymarcha nie życzył sobie upadku Vigilus. Wizje zniknęły, a z oczów Calgara spływały krople krwi. Rozkaz został wydany, nowa grupa aniołów ruszyła do walki. Podróż i dotarcie do Vigilus Marneusa Augustusa Calgara thumb|400px|Marneus Augustus Calgar odkrywa infekcję GenokradówPo wyleczeniu się ze skutków wizji Tiguriusa, Calgar zebrał swoje oddziały Adeptus Astartes jakie mógł i przekonał kogo się da. Pomimo, że siły Imperium były rozciągnięte i zaangażowane w obronę światów i niszczenie jego wrogów, Calgar dzięki swojemu analitycznemu umysłowi i wielkiej sławie zdołał zebrać flotę i kilka nowych Zakonów Primaris z Krucjaty Indomitus. Szybko na jego rozkaz cztery kompanie Ultramarines i Mistrzowie Zakonów Primaris ruszyli do Vigilus. Tylko dzięki mentalnej pomocy Tiguriusa i najlepszych Kronikarzom z Twierdzy Herra odnaleźli drogę do Imperium NiIhilus. Koszty były wielkie: zmarło kilku Epistolariuszy, którzy tak jak psionicy używani jako paliwo do Astronomicanu, tak i oni zostali pochłonięci przez empirium, kilku zabito za wizje demonów w ciałach towarzyszy. Sam Tigurius cierpiał niezwykle, lecz nie poddawał się. Dopiero na koniec osunął się na ziemię - jego śmiertelna forma była już wiekowa, lecz wystarczyło to, by flota dotarła do Vigilus. Doszło do kilku bitew i kilka Barek i krążowników została stracona. Gdy dotarli do Vigilus, Calgar wysłał Straż Przednią do oblężonych wokół światów, a sam wylądował na Vigilus. Już wcześniej nawiązał połączenie z Zakonami, które już były na planecie i nie skomunikował się ze stolicą, gdzie nie chciał uczestniczyć w teatrze politycznym, mając jedno zadanie: szybko i efektywnie przywrócić porządek na planecie. Setki Kapsuł Zrzutowych, formujących wąskie formacje na niebie, spadło na krytyczne lokacje systemu. W każdym z fałszywych kontynentów wylądowały pojedyncze Kapsuły, które niosły pomoc lokalnym siłom i nadzieję mieszkańcom. Sam Lord Macragge pojawił się w najwyższym i najstarszym budynku Saint's Heaven, siedzibie Gubernatora Planetarnego. Podczas gdy jego bracia wzmacniali pałac (od czasu do czasu pacyfikując jego obrońców), Calgar szybko ruszył ku salom Rady Aquailariańskiej. Gdy otworzył drzwi dołączył z marszu do debaty w hali Rady Pionków i zażądał wyjaśnień co do dotychczasowych raportów o wojnie, w których nie znalazł chwały lecz rewolty i korupcję. Ponoć miała to być grupa najwspanialszych pośród ludzi, lecz w oczach Mistrza Zakonu byli niekompetentni. Rozpoczęły się kłótnie. Wściekły Marneus wskazał palcem winnych w jego mniemaniu porażek, jego ludzie otoczyli i wyłapali ich. Nagle jeden z nich urósł nagle, jego skóra spurpurowiała i ujawnił kolejny zmiany. Kolejny wyszedł z ukrycia, wyciągając nóż spod szaty, przy okazji ukazując kolejną kończynę. Krzyki w sali rozgorzały, wybuch agresji i przemocy był tak brutalny, co szybki. Kosmiczni Marines otworzyli ogień, część wyjęła miecze i noże, by w walce wręcz zająć się wrogiem. Kultyści zginęli, członkowie rady zostali skuci i aresztowani, a w przeciągu godziny utworzono nowy rząd. Na czele stał sam Calgar, wielka i mroczna postać pośród zwykłych śmiertelników. Podejrzewał, że powstanie Kultu Genokradów mogło zakorzenić się w najważniejszych częściach społeczeństwa Vigilus i nie mógł pozwolić na dalsze istnienie tych bestii. Ci, którzy pozostali lojalni z Rady Aquilariańskiej musieli znosić towarzystwo dowódców-doradców z Adeptus Astartes. Korupcja Saint's Heaven została ukrócona i utworzono nowy organ - Senat Vigilus. Krwawa Zemsta Qelanaris jak obiecał, tak zrobił. Lata po śmierci Autarchy Rhyloor, Mistyczny Prorok znów pojawił się w systemie Vigilus i uderzył na stolicę systemu. Był honorowy i nie chodziło mu zwykłych żołnierzy czy cywili, lecz przywódców - Radę Aquilarińską. Nie wiedział, że owa już nie istniała. Trwał szturm na Pałac Aquilariański i tam miał spotkać samego Calgara. Atak Eldarów był sprytny - wiedzieli, że Rada (wówczas Senat) był dobrze chroniony i rozdzielili siły: główne siły odciągały uwagę Gwardzistów i 4. Kompani Ultramarines, podczas gdy Mistyczny Prorok prowadził oddział zabójców, którzy mieli wraz z nim przebić się do głównych sal i pomścić poległych braci. thumb|350pxQelanaris wkroczył do hal i w szybkim tempie przebijał się. Napotkał Porucznika Eothrusa, odpowiedzialnego za ochronę Senatu Vigilus. Słyszał od Haldora, który walczył u boku Saim-Hann w Sektorze Stygius, o honorze tego Światostatku. Chciał z nim rozmawiać, może nawet dogadać się i zawrzeć sojusz. Tego dnia jednak jedynym kodeksem Eldarów była zemsta. Doszło do szarpaniny i tylko interwencja Mistrza Zakonu zmusiłą Qelanarisa do ucieczki. Szansa na zemstę uciekła mu z rąk. Przynajmniej na razie. Dontoria w Ogniu thumb|left|150pxthumb|224pxKwarantana trwała. Imperium straciło kontrolę nad portem i dwoma podsektorami rozległego ula. Wieści o infekcji dotarły do Rady Aquiliańskiej, lecz ta niezbyt szybko (o ile wogóle) dała wiarę raportowi Wolnej Handlarz Delarique du Languille'. '''Gdy powstał Senat Vigilus niemal natychmiast wysłano rozkazy objęcia kwarantanną Dontorii. Calgar pamiętał wciąż Wojny Plagi i jak wielkie spustoszenie sprawiła Gwardia Śmierci z Mortarionem na czele. Nie można było pozwolić wyznawcom Nurgle'a na opuszczenie Ula. '''Raquilon Zandtus', Mistrz Zakonu Primaris Jastrzębi Nekropoli (ang. Necropolis Hawks) miał doczynienia wcześniej z Zainfekowanymi Kiłą Gellera i natychmiast wyruszył do Ula. Tymczasem Karmazynowe Pięści Brata-Kapitana Jhermandesa '''wraz z Żelaznymi Dłońmi zwalczali kordony mutantów. Sam Pedro Kantor, Mistrz Zakonu udał się do Senatu, by nie szukać glorii i sławy, lecz by służyć Calgarowi, czując, że jest dużo winny Ultramarines. To co zastały Jastrzębie w Doku Litmus było okropne - mutanty ze stali i ciała poruszały się po ulicach, w brzuchach mając piece, a zamiast rąk wiertła, świdry i inne narzędzia. Orędownicy za pomocą swoich bolterów likwidowali kolejne zastępy tych bestii, przy wsparciu Hellblasterów (Drużyny Piekielielnego Grzmotu) oczyszczali ulice aż przybyli z odsieczą Karmazynowe Pięści. Land Reidery Reedemer Pięści i Hellhoundy Gwardii podpalały kolejne dzielnice Rozległego Ula Dontoria, tworząc istny mur płomieni. Oznaczało to śmierć tysięcy cywili, lecz dla Senatu i Calgara nie było innego wyjścia i w ten sposób zabezpieczono teren. Wyścig po punkt Mandeville Gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła, Delarique du Languille powróciła do Dontorii i skontaktowała się z adjutantem-psykerem, Morghaltanem, który miał wizję - zguba z Dontorii lecąca w kierunku Świętej Terry, demony z ciała i stali, Demony-Cyborgi. thumb|400px|Zainfekowani - mutanty Papy Nurgle'aDu Languille wiedziała, że to nie jest paranoja ani wymysł i wzięła do serca proroctwo psionika. Szybko z pomocą swojego Kapłana Maszyn skontaktowała się z '''Neo-vellum, księżycem Vigilus - chciała się dowiedzieć jakie statki przybyły i jakie opuszczały Dok Limus. Znakomity Ładunek (ang. Illustrious Cargo) zdołał opuścić port, nim Marines i Arbites rozpoczęli kwarantannę. Od trzech dni statek był w drodze, biologiczna bomba, która mogła zniszczyć całą planetę. Zbliżał się do punktu Mandeville, strefy, z której jednostka mogłaby wśliznąć się w osnowę bez martwienia się o grawitację planety lub jej gwiazdy wpływającej na obliczenia nawigacyjne. Gdyby ten okręt dostał się do empyrean, byłby poza zasięgiem i mógłby przedostać się do Impperium Sanctus, a nawet do samej Terry. Poinformowała radę wojenną o sytuacji - tylko jej osobisty statek, Posłaniec ''(ang. ''Messseger) był w stanie doścignąć fregatę, lecz był mizernie uzbrojony. Jednak miała plan i wkrótce widziała wyraźnie Znakomity Ładunek z mosta Posłańca. Teleportowała się na jego pokład wraz z drużyną. Na Vigilus powróciła tylko ona i tylko ona wiedziała jakie okropności skrywał hangar Znakomitego Ładunku. Statek jednak został zniszczony, uległ samodestrukcji i jedynym, który jeszcze mógł wiedzieć o jego zawartości był Calgar. Jednak pozostała jeszcze jedna straszliwa tajemnica - przysłano kolejną wiadomość od Neo-vellum. Trzy inne okręty wyruszyły wcześniej z portu, trzy różne frachtowce, lecz z takim samym koordynatem co Znakomity Ładunek. Uratowano cały świat, to pewne. Lecz teraz Kiła Gellera jest w drodze, opuściła Imperium Nihilus i leci przez gwiazdy. Leci ku Terze. Nowa Nadzieja - Mortwald thumb|400px|Obrona MortwaldPo upadku Rozkopów Ula Oteck, woda stała się towarem deficytowym na Vigilus, a konwoje z nią coraz częstszym widokiem. Gdy dzielnica Grodholev została zainfekowana Kiłą Gellera, Dontorii groziła utrata źródeł własnej wody z Jeziora Dontor, które było pod czujną strażą. Senat Vigilus wciąż nie zlokalizował sił Gwardii Śmierci, która roznosiła Kiłę Gellera po systemie i podejrzewał, że jeśli udało im się uciec mimo kwarantanny, to jezioro będzie ich nasstępnym celem. Morwald produkował znaczną część żywności i medykamentów systemu, lecz Orkowie czaili się na rubieżach, a Kult Genokradów ujawnił się na południe od ula. Produkcja zwalniała, a ludzie cierpieli jak nigdy. Niektórzy z dawnych członków Rady Aquilariańskiej, na czele z bratem Gubernatora, Deinosem Agamemnusem, byliby zadowoleni tylko, gdyby zadbali o swoje własne obrona z wyłączeniem wszystkiego innego. Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu: nawet gdyby obrońcy Vigilusa odrzucili xenos, czy w tym procesie umrą z głodu? Obrońcy Mortwald nie byli zwykłymi Gwardzistami. Pośród nich byli najlepsi, choćby Pierworodni Vostroyi, Szturmowcy z Cadii czy Szlachetni Ventrillianie. Oddziały Orków uderzyły na Ul w dużej sile na okopy w Deimos. Pojazdy wpadały w zasieki i okopy, podczas gdy Gwardziści cofali się do kolejnych lini, co jakiś czas wysyłając grupy Ogrynów do oczyszczania ziem z Zielonoskórych. Lecz cofali się. Orkowie też nie dawali rady i tak jak zapowiedział Deinos Agamemnus - Mortwald nie upadnie. Nadzieja w końcu pojawiła się w sercach ludzi i przez łzy ich zobaczyli - kanonerki w barwach żółci, z czarną pięścią. Przybyły''' Imperialne Pięści, Synowie Rogala Dorna, a dokładniej '''5. Kompania Kapitana Dravastisa Fane. Jak przystało na Pięści, Fane zaplanował obeonę lini okopów i odrzucił Orków od ula, jedynie nie mogąc dać rady Stompom. Jednak nie długo trzeba było czekać na wsparcie i tego dnia czuć było, że Imperator jest pośród ludzi Mortwald - Fane poszedł do Doków New Vitae i zobaczył Rycerzy Imperialnych z Wolnych Ostrzy i Domu Terryn. Tego dnia modlitwy Fane zostały wysłuchane. Starcie Tytanów Rycerze z Domu Terryn pośpieszyli ku pozycjom Orków i odrzucili ich od Mortwald. Stompy były likwidowane pojedyńczo, z dystansu. Z zadowoleniem widział postępy kontrnatarcia Fane, lecz i ktoś inny patrzył na Rycerzy. Dla Deimnosa Agamemnusa, Wysokiego Kasztelana, potężne maszyny były przydatnymi narzędziami i widział w nich swój własny sukces, w swojej własnej wojnie. Oczywiście cieszył się z ich przyjścia, ale dla niego były to tylko kawalerskie pionki w grze Puczu. Wydał edykt zabraniający im wychodzenia poza linie wykopów i sieci tarczy klasy Bastion. Miały służyć jako artyleria, gdyż strata ich mogła być zbyt bolesna. Poza tym powinny chronić lepiej urodzonych. Princeps Tytana klasy Reaver Heresium's Bane, długotrwały sojusznik Deimos i tradycjonalista przypomniał Rycerzom o ich obowiązku wobec ludu Mortwald. Za przykład podał swój manipuł Warhoundów, Ogarów Hyperiańskich, które też rwały się do polowania, lecz usłuchały rozkazu. Chastened, Rycerz, który walczył u boku Kapitanaa Fane w serii potyczek na lini umocnień, widział Orków, którzy szykowali kolejne ataki, lecz tak jak jego więksi bracia, Tytany, stał nieruchomo, w ciszy czekając na wrogów. Każdy atak był odpychany przez potężną broń potężnych awatarów Omnizjasza, lecz, co zauważył Fane, ich liczba rosła, tak jakw wielkość wrogich maszyn. Pierwsze z nich były wielkości Drednotów, ale potem pojawiały się też takie, które dorównywały Rycerzom, a potem Warhoundom. W końcy, gdy na horyzoncie ukazała się machina wielkości samego Heresium's Bane, Fane zadecydował - fabryki Orków muszą zostać zniszczone. Pozyskał poparcie Barona Vanaklimptasa, powołując się na historię Zakonu i dziedzictwo Dorna i ruszył ku pustkowiom, przy akompaniamencie Ogarów Hyperiańskich. Wolne Ostrza również dołączyły do tej krucjaty. Bitwa o Rozlane Czougi thumb|400pxRozlane Czougi były miastem szmelcu, fabryką maszyn Orkoidów, położnonym na wschód od Mortwald. Wolne Ostrza ruszyły do ataku, a o ich obecności świadczył wszechobecny kurz w powietrzu i wyczuwalna złość. Dzięki tarczon, Ostrza przebiiły się wrogi ostrzał, a Orkowie z przerażeniem zrozumieli, że nie uciekną - z drugiej strony nadciągały Warhoundy na czele z Tytanem Reaver Heresium's Bane. Gdy zmierzchło i nastała ciemność, szarża Ostrzy na miasto rozpoczęła się na dobre. Słabo bronione, Rozlane Czougi zostały zdewastowane pod stopami tytanicznych maszyn, broń melta wypalała i zniszczyła nieukoczone Stompy, fabryki i baraki Zielonoskórych. Fane wydał rozkaz odwrotu poprzez vox, lecz triumfujący Rycerze dalej chcieli walczyć i ruszyli ku kolejnym miastom szmelcu. Tam napotkali całe kolumny Pancernych Fur i maszyn kroczących. Nim otoczyli Rycerzy, tysiące Orków padło. Wodne Meteoryty Wracamy do Megaborealis, Ula, który był kluczowy ze względu na surowce naturalne, zwłaszcza w wodę. Z orbity zapomocą specjalnego urządzenia Adeptus Mechanicus sprowadzali meteoryty lodowe, cenne bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Dzięki Arymagosowi Nesium Caldrike, Fabrykatorowi Vosch i Żelaznym Dłoniom, Megaborealis utrzymało się w rękach Imperium. Skitarii skutecznie wespół z Marines odrzucili napastników. Jedna trzecia jednak rozległego ula była zajęta przez Książęta Żebraków, którzy od przybycia Astartes prowadzili działania partyzanckie. Gerylasi Kultu skutecznie działali w dzielnicach ula, choć nie mogli się równać maszynom Skitarii czy pojazdom marines. Tylko jeden słaby punkt posiadali obrońcy i to krytyczny - Winda Omnizjasza w Iglicy Stygies, która była centrum dowodzenia i zarazem sprowadzała wodę ze stacji nad orbitą. To był łakomy kąsek dla Primusa Dethru Noan. Był bardziej racjonalistą niż fanatykiem i ocenił, że brak wody osłabi siły obrońców. Zaplanował oblężenie Ula od środka. Aby wprowadzić w życie swoje plany, Noan wszedł do olbrzymiej katedry lęgowej niższych poziomów Megaborealis. Czekał na niego w krypcie, częściowo zanurzony w szczątkach zabitychnaśladowców, sam Grandsire Wurm, Patriarcha całego Kultu. Dziwne, kościste narośla uniosły się, tworząc dziwny tron chityny wokół potężnego Czystejkrwii, a chowańce bulgotały z gnoju, by spojrzeć na Noana z obcą intensywnością. Oczy Grandsire'a błyszczały złowrogo, gdy napinały pazury, gdyż stworzenie nie rozkoszowało się, gdy przeszkadzano mu bio-psychicznej komunie z kultem. Na szczęście dla Noana pozyskał pomoc Magusa znanego jako Slynte. Psyker nawiązał kontakt umysłowy z Gransirem i przełożył plan bitwy w imieniu Noana. Długa, napięta minuta trwała, zanim Grandsire wyszedł z basenu, stojąc na pełnej przerażającej wysokości i mijając składających petycję. Mag ogłosił z dużą dumą, że atak na Stygijskie Iglice będzie prowadzony przez samego Patriarchę, a następnie pośpieszył za swoim panem. Masakra Pionowa thumb|400px|Skitarii bronią się, ale nie wytrzymują naporu KultuW ciągu jednego dnia spod Stygijskich Iglic został wypełniony Czystejkrwii Genokradami. Pochodzili z całego kontynentu i spoza niego, bez wahania odpowiadając na psychiczne wezwanie Patriarchy. W nocy nie słychać było łowów polujących, żadnych wezwań do odpowiedzi ani intonowania modlitw. Nadchodzący upadek Megaborealis był cichy, ale cel miał jeden. Przejęcie Stygijskich Iglic było skrajnie krwawe. Pierwsze nadeszło wydarzenie, które byłoby znane w książkach historycznych jako Masakra Pionowa (ang. Vertical Massacre). Podobnie jak wiele uli Imperium, Iglice były głębokie, wilgotnotne i były zawiłymi labiryntami, że nikt naprawdę nie znał ich pełnego zasięgu. Wraz z wojną przeciwko Orkom, która pochłaniała tak wiele zasobów w mieście, patrole Skitarii, które działały w tym rejonie, zostały niemal całkowicie zniszczone. Nie tylko Czystejkrwii zbiegły się na Stygijskie Iglice, przywołane przez wezwanie Patriarchy, ale każdy członek kultu na kontynencie. Wallki były krwawe, niezmiernie krwawe.Patriacha zrobił dziurę w rurze i Genokrady, straż przednia tyranidzkiej rasy, przedostała się do głównych farm, pokoi i lokacji w Windzie. Skitarii przegrali po trzech dniach bój, tracąc cenne źródło wody. Ostatnim miejscem, gdzie można było pozyskać wodę była Zguba Kaelaca, gdzie Mistrzowie Bestii z Kultu Wych czekali na tyle odważnych, by przyjść do ich obecnego dominium. Zdołali poskromić besie z lodowców, podobne do lodowych modliszek, które nie miały litości dla wojowników Mechanicum ze Zguby. Faza III thumb|center|600px Przybycie Adeptus Astartes zmieniło przebieg kampani, choć siły xenos wciąż napierały. Rozpoczął się atak na Miasta Szmelcu, dzięki wsparciu świeżych oddziałów kilku Zakonów. Jednak braki w zaopatrzeniu i w wodzie sprawiają, że cywilom ciężko jest wierzyć, a co dopiero walczyć z wrogami Imperium. Jednak sytuacja wraz z 014.M42 pojawiło się widmo Chaosu, znacznie groźniejsze od Infekcji Kiłą Gellera. Pojawił się Haarken, Herold Apokalipsy. Szturm na Miasta Szmelcu thumb|400pxAtak Wolnych Ostrzy z Dharrovar był klęską, ale stworzył nieoczekiwanie szansę dla Kosmicznych Marines do uderzenia. Koalicja Kapitana Fane, który przewidzał konsekwencje pochopnego ataku młodych Szlachciców, czy po prostu zwykłe poczucie solidarności u Astartes doprowadziło do ataku, który mógł zmienić losy tej wojny. Podczas gdy Rycerze kontynuowali marsz ku Miastom Szmelcu, Fane poinformował o swoim planie sojuszników, którzy dołączyli do obrony Vigilus. Bombowce i kanonierwki wzniosły się w powietrze, a na lądzie Białe Szramy dowodzone przez Olujin Khana i Krucze Skrzydło Maneraeusa '''ruszyły naprzód. Możliwości ciężkiej artylerii Orków - najeżone z boków ich statków, zbudowanych do walki z okrętami w głębi kosmosu - były silnie odczuwane przez kolumny Gwardii Imprialnej, które zbłądziły w ich zasięgu. Pojedynczy strzał mógłby rozerwać eskadrę czołgów i siać spustoszenie na każdym, kto zbliżył się do Miast Szmelcu pod złym kątem. Wykorzystując to, że Orkowie zajęci byli Rycerzami i Tytanami, Szramy i Anioły uderzyły masakrując w pierwszych godzinach tysiące Zielonoskórych. Walki trwały i sytuacja się pogarszała, gdyż Orkowie nie stronili od walki. Skrzydło nie skoordynowało uderzenia i widząc ich rajd ku '''Wirowi Vhulian, '''Olujin uznał to za akt tchórzostwa i wkrótce Szramy zostały ogarnięte przez multum sił. Olujin musiał się wycofać z krzykiem zamsty na ustach. Infekcja Rozprzestrzenia się Płomień promethium spopiela Dontorię. Żelazne Dłonie bezlitości zabijają mieszkańców ula, podejrzanych o zarazę. Jednak części udaje się zbiec i posłane są drużyny śmierci, by wybiły ich. Jednak z mroków ulic miasta wychodzą Gwardziści Śmierci i zatrzymują pościg Synów Gorgona. Obok Synów Mortariona pojawiają się demony, Nadchodząca Zguba thumb|400px|Przybycie Herolda Apokalipsy zwiastuje nowy rozdział w historii VigilusVigilus z każdym dniem był o krok od ratunku lub od upadku. Gdy jedna dzielnica została odbita, inna padała. Cywile modlili się o ratunek - otrzymali jednak gorzki dar od losu. Senat planował kolejne uderzenia, marines ładowali broń, gwardziści modlili się o cud. Nagle vox zwariował, dziwne szepty wydobywały się z radiostacji, niebo wokół Cicatrix Maledictum poczarniało, niczym rana. Z niebios poleciały błyskaiwce - tylko agenci Tzeenycha z Strvhal wiedzieli, co to oznacza. W Senacie pojawiły się plotki, jakoby zło nadchodziło. Psionik-prorok Gubernatora Lucienne Agamemnusa twierdzi, że Karty Tarota Imperatora wskazują na starcie Herolda Mroku i Rycerza Pustki. Raporty mówiły o potworach ze skrzydłami nietoperzy, które mordowały możnych z najwyższych iglic Rozległych Uli. Mroczne sekrety zaczęły się ujawniać. Żołnierze, którzy mieli wybadać te anomalie nie powrócili. Calgar i Senat Vigilus z niepokojem spoglądali na raporty, gdyż nie były to pojedyńcze przypadki, lecz atak na cały Vigilus. Dla Pana Ultramaru to było jasne, że nie była to sprawka Orków, którzy choć byli perfidnymi xenos, to raczej stawiali na otwartą walkę twarzą w twarz. To była sprawa dla '''Inkwizytor Frenzy z Ordo Malleus, która widziała w szeptach język Chaosu. Wielu miało koszmary i gdy tylko zebrano ich w jedną grupkę, szybko stało się jasnym, co krzyczą: Nadchodzi Mroczny Król. Wkrótce doszło do zamachów na załogi iglic uli. Krwawe pisma pozostały na murach i nie była to robota ani Orków, ani Drukharii czy Kultystów Genokradów. To byli Heretyccy Astartes - Raptorzy, Szponów Osnowy i Piekielnych Smoków dowodzonych przez demagoga, Haarkena Zdobywcę Światów, Herolda Apokalipsy. Dopilnował, by jego głos usłyszeli wszyscy: ZAJMUJĘ TEN ŚWIAT W IMIENIU ABADDONA PROFANATORA ŚWIATÓW! WIEDZCIE, ŻE BĘDZIECIE KLĘKAĆ PRZED NIM, LUB SPŁONIECIE! Porzucenie Dirkden Calgar wiedział, że nie wygra, jeśli będzie bronił wszystkich miejsc. Tak więc nakazał wycofać się swoim oddziałom z Dirkden - to był mały kontynent, ogarnięty zresztą przez genokrady i Orków Krooldakka. Strata kolejnych żołnierzy w tym ropniejacym miejscu była by po prostu marnotractwem sił i niepotrzebnym poświęceniem. Pomimo oporów Senatu Vigilus, jego decyzja okazała się słuszna - siły z Dirkden wzmocniły Siostry Bitwy w Hyperii, które mogły kontruderzyć i spopielić xenos. A Dirkden? Orkowie zobaczyli wycofanie się obrońców i rzucili się na kultystów. Dym był widoczny z Hyperii. Jednak należy pamiętać o cywilach - zginęło miliony, porzuconych i bezbronych. Uchodźcy uciekali do murów Hyperii, jednak Karmazynowe Pięści nie pozwoliły im wejść. Bali się kultystów pomiędzy nimi. Zaczęto rzucać kamieniami i marines otworzyli ogień, co zostawiło plamę hańby w sercach Zakonu. Mimo to Calgar uważał, że zrobił słusznie. Przybycie Chaosu Gdy Senat Vigilus zebrał się na specjalnym konklawe wojennym, by przedyskutować akcje przeciwko nowym zagrożeniom, wróg ujawnił się - na dach nagle zawalił się fragment pomnika Gubernatora Lucienne Agagemnusa IX. Calgar i jego Straż Victrix ledwo uniknęli zgniecenia przez gigantyczny pomnik. Ogień demoniczny zalał salę zabijając grupę Primaris Marines. Smok Piekielny zawył i demoniczny twór odleciał. Calgar i jego Straż otworzyli ogień, lecz na próżno. Szybko wskoczył do nadlatującego Thunderhawka i pognał za wrogiem, niszcząc go, lecz tylko głupcy mogli sądzić, że to koniec. Chaos rozpoczął korupcję Vigilus. Na południu, w Zgubie Kaelacka trwały ciężkie walki o tamtejsze źródła wody. Kilka Pancernych kompani Astra Militarum uderzała w pozycje Orków z Solor, Ul Strażniczy Oteck. Przebijali się przez Zgubę, gdy ujrzeli Drukhari walczących z... Tysiącem Synów. Atak na nich był tylko stratą czasu - byli zbyt liczebni i magia Czarnoksiężników spopielała pancerz nawet Leman Russów. W Mortwald pojawiły się słuchy, że na północy pojawili się Zainfekowani Kiłą Gellera. Władyki tego ula zamknęli się w twierdzach, wraz z zapasami wody i żywności, co wywołało bunt mieszkańców. Calgar postanawia porzucić część frontów, ku niezadowoleniu arystokracji. Wielu popiera jego decyzje, gdyż zbyt mocno rozciągnięte są siły Imperium i trzeba wybrać dogodny moment na zadanie ciosu. Najbliżsi z kręgu Pana Macragge sądzą jednak, że jest inna, bardziej osobista przyczyna - Calgar wciąż musi odczuwać ból po transformacji w Primaris i jeszcze nie jest w pełni sił. Siły Gwardii Vigilus nie były w stanie poradzić sobie z natłokime zadań i rozpoczął się nowy rozdział w wojnie o świat Vigilus. Kalendarium Wydarzeń Wojna Bestii Faza I *1.192 VCM - Lądowanie orkowych sił na pustkowia Vigilus. *1.197 - Rada Pionków dyskutuje nad sposobem pozbycia się problemu w postaci Orków. *1.462 - Naczelny Arcyherszt Krooldakka zbiera Orków i najeżdża na rozległe ule. *1.580 - Ataki na konwoje z cennymi zasobami. Paraliż planety i reakcja sił Gwardii Imperialnej, która wysyła w pośpiechu całe bataliony czołgów, by zabezpieczyć linie zaopatrzeniowe. *1.792 - Drukhari, niczym rekiny przyciągane krwią w oceanie, atakują odizolowanych eksploratorów w Zgubie Kaelac i później nacierają na południowe granie Dirkden i Oteck. *1.823 - Powstanie Książąt Żebraków, długo skrywanego Kultu Genokradów pod ulami Vigilus. *1.909 - Komunikacja pomiędzy rozległymi ulami zostaje zerwana i zostają pozostawione sam sobie. *1.918 - Megaborealis zostaje zaskoczone przez kultystów. Mechanicum powstrzymuje atak Orków pod Cieknącą Deltą. *1.921 - Ostrzał artylerii Orków niszczy iglicę Megaborealis, która upada tak, że tworzy pomost dla Zielonoskórych. Rozpoczyna się oblężenie południowych dzielnic rozległego ula. *2.021 - Noctis Aeterna powoduje wyłączenie Tarcz Energetycznych klasy Bastion. *2.029 - Zmechanizowane kompanie Astra Militarum rozpoczynają kontrnatarcie i rozpoczynają się walki z SzypkimWaaag! na pustkowiach Vigilus. *2.034 - W drodze do Vigilus, kontyngent Kosmicznych Marines napotyka poważne siły Chaosu. *2.230 - W Rozległym Ulu Dontoria dochodzi do lądowania nieautoryzowanego statku. Wychodzą z niego Gwardziści Śmierci, którzy uciekają na niższe poziomy. Rozpoczyna się Infekcja Kiłą Gellera. *2.672 - Mur Hyperia-Dirkden zostaje pominięty przez SzypkieWaaagh! - Orkowie wykupują tunel podziemny i setki ich pojazdów przedziera się przez planetę. *3.084 - Uchodzący Imperialni Rycerze uciekają z Dharrovar. Tworzą tzw, Wolne Ostrza i obiecują lojalność Radzie Aquiliariańskiej. *3.345 - Marneus Calgar przybywa w okolice Vigilus i wysyła Straż Przednią do sąsiednich systemów. Faza II *3.539 - Eldarzy z Saim-Hann dokonują lądowania na Rozległym Ulu Hyperia, by wyeliminować Vannadana Podżegacza i jego sługów Chaosu. Jednak dochodzi od pomyłki, gdy napotykają siły Imperium, które ich atakują biorąc ich za Drukhari ze Zguby Kaelec. *3.645 - Przybywają Marines. W niecałą godzinę włączają się w walkę w różnych strefach walk. *4.049 - Przybywają Ultramarines. W Saint's Heaven dochodzi do walk i likwidacji skorumpowanej Rady Aquilariańskiej. Powstaje Senat Vigilus, stworzony na wzór Senatu z Macragge. *4.122 - Pazur Spragnionego Smoka (Kult) ujawnia się w Oteck. Oddziały zabójców Skitarii rozpoczynają poszukiwania zdrajców. *4.123 - Oddział Kosmicznych Wilków ściga Genokrady i hybrydy odpowiedzialne za zatrucie wód Otec. Deathwatch ogłasza jednak wody Ula Condemnatus, niezdolnymi do spożycia, co sprawia problemy z dostawami wody po całym systemie. *6.561 - Mistyczny Prorok Qelanaris prowadzi uderzenie na stolicę Vigilus szukając zemsty na tych, którzy wybili jego braci wcześniej. *7.230 - Na Nemendghast Straż Przednia Ultramarines okdrywa skorumpowaną przez Czarny Legion Fabrykę Ciał znaną jako Kuźnia Infernus. Pomimo, że liczebnie znacznie słabsi, Ultramarines rozpoczęli akcje sabotażowe przeciwko demonom Mistrza Opętanych Vorashowi Łupieżcy Dusz (ang. Vorash Soulflayer). Koszt ich działań, choć doprowadzili do zniszczenia Kuźni, był ogromny, gdyż przeżył tylko Kronikarz Maltis i ostrzegł na Vigilusie Calgara. *7.699 - Żelazne Dłonie, Jastrzębie Nekropoli i Karmazynowe Pięści oczyszczają Dontorię z mutantów Zainfekowanych Kiłą Gellera. Jednak okręt z plagą zdążył opuścić główny port kosmiczny Dontorii i ruszył w podróż do kolejnych stref wojny. *7.930 - Flota Bombowców Nurkujących Orków ropoczyna ataki na konwoje i bombarduje miasta. Aeronautica Imperialna rozpoczyna desperacką walkę. *8.923 - Wolny Handlarz, pani Delarique de Languille rozpoczyna pościg za Znakomitym Ładunkiem i w końcu go niszczy. Jednak odkrywa, że to był dopiero jeden z siedmiu okrętów z plagą Kiły Gellera. *9.356 - Imperialne Pięści pod Kapitanem Fane i wraz z Zakonami Sukcesorskimi przybywają do Morwald, dając nadzieję mieszkańcom. *9.901 - Rycerze Wolnych Ostrzy toczą bój z Mordredami i Stompami, próbując zniszczyć Miasta Szmelcu. Dokonują wielu sukcesów na polu walki, aż do przybycia wsparcia Orków. Zostają zatrzymani przez dwa Stompy Mobów i Brygadę Błyskawicznom. *9.672 - Kultyści Genokradów ujawniają się w Megaborealis w wielkiej liczbie i niszczą specjalne urządzenia, które sprawiały, że lodowe meteory spadajły z nieba, stając się źródłem cennej wody. Lodowce ze Zguby Kaelac zostają ostatnim źródłem wody pitnej i zaczynają się krwawe walki o kontrolę nad tym terenem. Faza III *12.000 do 13.000 - Krucze Skrzydło i Białe Szramy rozpoczynają natarcie na Miasta Szmelcu. Orkowie są w swoim żywiole. *12.034 - Nieboskłon wokół Wielkiej Wyrwy czarnieje i psionik-prorok Gubernatora twierdzi, że Karty Tarota Imperatora wskazują na starcie Herolda Mroku i Rycerza Pustki. *13.153 - Włócznia światła jest widoczna na niebie w trakcie nocy. Wiedzą o tym tylko agenci Tzeentcha w Storvhal, którzy uważają to za sygnał, za znak zbliżającej się inwazji Chaosu n Vigilus. *13.991 - Niezliczona liczba raportów o łowcach na nietoperzych skrzydłach w okolicy iglic uli. Wysłano Oddziały Śmierci z Astra Militarum, by zbadali te sprawe, jednak nikt nie wrócił. *14.023 - Pojawienie się sił powietrznych Chaosu. *14.010 - Żelazne Dłonie próbują zabezpieczyć Dantorię, powstrzymując spanikowane masy cywili, którzy chcą opuścić kwarantanę. Plaga rozprzestrzenia się po Megaborealis i Mortwald - Gwardia Śmierci łapie w pułapkę Dłonie. Pojawiają się pierwsze Demony. *14.111 - Siedem Kompani Pancernych uderza desperacko w siły Drukhari i Marines Pieczęci w Zgubie Kaelaca. *14.193 - Władcy Mortwald magazynują żywność i wodę pitną w magazynach. Wściekli demagodzy i wichrzyciele z kasty, grupy robotników wywołują bunt. *14,202 - Marneus Calgar rozkazu wycofać się z Dirkden siłom Imperium pozostawiając Ul na pastwę Orków. Wzmocniono za to siły Sióstr Bitwy w Hyperii. *14.488 - Kult wyznawców wulkana z Storvhal ujawnia się w wielu lokacjach. Widać sztandary Tzeentcha, a próba zniszczenia ich przez Mechanicus spala na panewce. *14.782 - Dowodzeni przez Herolda Apokalipsy, bandy Raptorów pojawiają się na Vigilus i atakują tysiące ludzi. Giną całe linie arystokracjiw przeciągu jednej nocy. *14.912 - Siły uderzeniowe Jastrzębi Nekropolii, Kruczego Skrzydła i Ultramarines walczą z Chaosem w niemal w każdej Iglicy każdego z rozległych uli. Tymczasem Orkowie atakują obrzeża miast, przy wtórującym im Genokradom z cieni. Los Vigilus wisi na włosku. Epilog Piętnaście lat wyniszczającej wojny. Siły Imperium pod wodzą Marneusa Calgara skutecznie powstrzymały Orkowe rajdy i uratowały miliony ludzi. Jednak infekcja Genokradów i Nurgle'a, spór z Eldarami doprowadził do eskalacji konfliktu. Jednak floty marines dostrzegły armadę Czarnego Legionu, co sprawia, że wkrótce wszyscy spotkają się z zagrożeniem, które może zmienić Vigilus na zawsze. Haarken Zdobywca Światów, Herold Apokalipsy ogłosił najgorsze. Pan Czarnego Legionu, Mistrz Wojny Chaosu Abaddon Profanator Światów nadciągał. Wojna z Bestiami miała zmienić się w Wojnę Koszmarów. thumb|center|399px|Abaddon przybywa, jak ogłosił Haarken Źródła Imperium Nihilus Vigilus Defiant 8th ed.: *O systemie Vigilus str. 8-9, 50-69 *SzypkieWaaagh! str. 11-13, 22, 36-38, 42-44 *Książęta Żebraków str. 14-16, 19, 21, 29-30, 40, 44 *Gwardia Imperialna str. 16-17, 19, 22-23, 26, 32-33, 36-37 *Adeptus Mechanicus **Skitarii str. 19-21, 40 **Imperialni Rycerze str. 21, 37-39 **Collegia Titanica str. 21, 39 *Adeptus Astartes **Żelazne Dłonie str. 18, 21, 26, 34, 40, 45 **Mosiężne Pazury str. 18, 26 **Kosmiczne Wilki str. 26, 30-31 **Ultramarines str. 27-29, 46-47, 76-77 **Jastrzębie Nekropoli str. 34 **Karmazynowe Pięści str. 34, 44 **Imperialne Pięści str. 37-38, 42-43 **Białe Szramy str. 42-43 **Mroczne Anioły str. 42-43 *Siostry Bitwy z Zakonu Naszej Męczennicy str. 19, 26 *Chaos **Gwardia Śmierci str. 24-25, 34-35, 46-47 **Czarny Legion str. 44-47 **Tysiąc Synów str. 47 *Eldarzy str. 32-33, 114 *Drukhari str. 24, 40, 115 Chapter Approved 2018 (8 ed.): *Codex: Adepta Sororitas str. 73 Craftsworld 8. ed str. 21 Codex: Gellerpox Infected'' str. 1'' Warhammer TV Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Primaris Marines Kategoria:Ultramarines Kategoria:Żelazne Dłonie Kategoria:Kosmiczne Wilki Kategoria:Karmazynowe Pięści Kategoria:Mroczne Anioły Kategoria:Białe Szramy Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Skitarii Kategoria:Domy Rycerskie Kategoria:Legiony Tytanów Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Światostatek Saim-Hann Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Wredne Słońca Kategoria:Złe Ksienżyce Kategoria:Krfawe Topory Kategoria:Gofy Kategoria:Wężogryzy Kategoria:Kult Genokradów Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Tysiąc Synów Kategoria:Gwardia Śmierci Kategoria:Srebrne Czaszki Kategoria:Wyjące Gryfy Kategoria:Novamarines Kategoria:Czarni Konsulowie Kategoria:Biali Konsulowie Kategoria:Synowie Meduzy Kategoria:Książęta Żebraków